


Lips Like Poison- Vincent Cusano

by ShandiStrutter



Series: the StarChild Assassin series [3]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brothels, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Murder, Reconciliation, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Vincent Cusano has always been two steps away from the gutter. His desperation for a better life leads him down a dangerous path.





	1. Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> A 2-part Assassin AU sidestory: The origin and redemption of Vinnie Vincent (tagged for themes but there's nothing explicit)

The dirty streets of Bridgeport, Connecticut were never kind, especially to young attractive men. Having been on his own since he was 14, Vincent quickly found himself tangled in the prostitution web. It was never what he wanted, but at least he made money and had a place to sleep every night. His popularity grew rapidly because of his looks and his age, mostly with older men. They would hurt him. Humiliate him. Sometimes they would come in groups to take turns with him. Of course they were careful enough not to leave obvious marks. He hated every second of it. When business was slow he’d stay in his room curled up on his bed. He felt so disgusting. So used. There wasn’t enough hot water on the planet to make him feel clean. He often contemplated throwing himself from his window. 

By the time Vincent turned 17 he was completely desensitized. Sex became second nature to him. He’d sometimes entertain over a dozen clients a night and think nothing of it. He was seductive as well as ruthless. One night a client came in drunk and tried to force himself on him. That was the last straw. He pulled his switchblade knife out from under his pillow and slashed the guy’s throat. As he watched him bleed out he didn’t even feel afraid. It gave him a rush he’d never experienced. Maybe it was time to expand his horizons. With the money he had saved he decided leave Connecticut and head for New York. Brooklyn had one of the best Red Light districts in the state, and Vincent easily fell back into his old niche. He’d seduce his clients, fuck them, sometimes kill them and steal their money. His boss Madame Layla didn’t even care as long as he made her money. 

A few days after Vincent turned 22 Layla had everyone gather in the lounge. “I want all you bitches to be on your best behavior. We’ve got special guests comin’ tonight. _Rich_ guests. I want you to treat ‘em extra nice. Make sure they spend big money on ya. Got me?” Vincent smirked. He knew exactly what she meant. When they were dismissed he went upstairs to make himself ‘presentable.’ An hour later their guests arrived. Turned out they were gangsters from one of Brooklyn’s biggest crime families. Vincent had himself a laugh. He thought people like that only existed in movies and books. He went downstairs, dressed in a revealing black lace robe, drawing many eyes directly to him. He took his seat with the rest of the ‘escorts’ while Layla welcomed her new customers. While she spoke one man in particular caught Vincent’s eye. Not the Boss himself but the one beside him. Long feathery black hair with little touches of grey. Dark, intense looking eyes. A silver cross around his neck. Dressed very finely in a black, long sleeved button up shirt with grey pinstriped slacks and vest. Oh yes, he wanted that one. 

As expected the Boss chose first. After he took two busty blondes and went upstairs with them the others started prowling. Vincent boldly approached the man he desired and smiled sweetly at him. “Hello there..call me Vinnie~ If you’re looking to have some fun tonight..why don’t you let me entertain you~?” The man snorted. “You’re not a chick.” He’d lost count how many times he’d heard that excuse. “Why does it matter? I can be just as good a fuck as any woman. Let me show you~” He played with his hair as he was looked over. “How old are you?”

“I’m legal~”

“_How_ legal?”

“22~”

“You don’t look it.”

“Thank you~” 

Before the man could reply Layla came up to them with crossed arms. “You takin’ him upstairs or not? Cause I don’t have the patience for window shoppers.” He sighed and took Vincent’s arm. “Yeah yeah I’ll take him. Don’t get your granny panties in a bunch.” Vincent chuckled as they went up to his room. He loved Layla but every once in a while he felt she did need a good telling off. 

Upon entering his room and closing the door Vincent felt the grip on his arm tighten. He had a nervous one. “So what’s your name, handsome~?” 

“Peter.” 

“Well Peter..how do you want me? On the bed? On the floor? Against the wall? You don’t even have to fuck me if you don’t want to~ I can suck your cock or..you can jerk off on me~” 

“What if I don’t wanna do any of those things?” 

Vincent scoffed. “Then why did you come here? If you want someone to sit on their ass and listen to your problems then go see a shrink.” He felt his hair being brushed aside, then lips were pressed to his neck. He stiffened, not sure what to do. All the other clients he’d had were exactly the same. They’d just throw him wherever they wanted him, fuck him however they wanted and left. This one however..his kisses were soft and loving. His touch was so gentle. He just wasn’t used to any of it. “All those people who’ve fucked you..” Peter whispered in his ear. “..and I bet not one of ‘em have loved you..” Vincent laughed out loud. “Baby, I’m a whore. What the fuck do I care about love?” Once Peter captured his lips in a passionate kiss, Vincent found himself melting fast. He closed his eyes and moaned, savoring the feel of rough hands on his naked skin, caressing him all over. Is this what..being loved felt like? When their kiss broke Vincent was flushed and panting heavily, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. “Please, baby…take me to bed and love me~” 

After Peter had left Vincent sat at his mirror brushing the tangles from his hair. It was strange how he felt so different. He normally felt nothing while other clients fucked him..but Peter hadn’t fucked him. He made love to him. It didn’t feel dirty. It felt _real._ He wanted that feeling again. He craved it. He waited in secret, hoping for Peter’s return. 

A few months later Vincent’s waiting paid off. Peter came back not as the right-hand man but as the Boss, and he looked sexier than ever. Layla welcomed him and his entourage with a smile. “Good evening, gentlemen~ How can we serve you?” As soon as Peter spotted Vincent he pointed to him. “How much to buy him off ya?” Layla couldn’t believe her ears. “B-buy him? Listen, mister he’s not livestock. I sell sex, not people.” Vincent stood up and smiled. “It’s alright, Layla. I wanna go with him. I knew you’d come back for me, baby..I’ve been waiting for you~” Peter grinned, taking Vincent into his arms and kissing him deeply. “You’re not gonna be some fancy whore anymore, Vinnie. You’re gonna be my pretty Baby Doll~” Before Layla could even say another word, he dropped a briefcase full of money on one of the chairs. “That should be enough, I think. Pleasure doin’ business with ya.” 

Vincent happily snuggled Peter as they left in his limo. “I’m gonna make you so happy, baby. I promise you~” 


	2. His Baby Doll Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie has something special in mind for Peter’s visit~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion story to Chapter 20 of Lips Like Poison~

Peter had himself a laugh as he pulled into the Luxor’s garage. Of course Vinnie would choose a place with an Egyptian theme. He’d always been fond of everything ancient Egyptian. He had statues, a vast collection of Egyptology books, even symbols tattooed on his body. He found himself missing pressing kisses to them. As he walked through the hotel’s lobby to the elevators his path was blocked by a _very_ stern looking woman. “Can I…help you..?” The woman narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. “You’re Peter right?”

“Who wants to know?” 

“Vinnie’s _cousin_, that’s who.”

His eyes widened. Cousin?!

“From that look I’d say I’m on the money. So you listen to me, fella. Vinnie’s told me all about you _and_ what you did to him. He may have forgiven you but I haven’t. I’m just keeping things civil as a favor to him. You better watch your step..cause if you hurt him again I’ll have your ass in jail so fast it’ll make your head spin.” She then stormed off, hitting him with her shoulder as she walked past him. Well that was…_something._ He continued walking toward the elevators in a slight daze.

When the doors opened on the 11th floor Peter walked slowly towards Vinnie’s room. He just couldn’t shake what his cousin had said out of his mind. Should he ask about it? Probably so or that would be all he’d think about the entire night. With his heart practically in his throat he knocked. The door opened, and Peter felt a rush of nostalgia hit him like a ton of bricks. There stood Vinnie, dressed in the exact same black lace robe he wore when they first met. His cheeks flushed as he smiled. “Please come in. I’ve been waiting for you~” 

“Fuck…I’ve missed you, Baby Doll..” 

Vinnie threw himself into Peter’s arms, their lips sealed together in a heated kiss. By then the confrontation with Vinnie’s cousin had been completely forgotten. The robe slowly slid off Vinnie’s body as he was carried to the bed. “That robe used to fit you perfectly..” Peter said, kissing Vinnie’s neck. “..you’ve lost weight..” 

“If it bothers you, take it off then~”

“Vinnie..”

“Okay..yes..I have lost a bit but..Beth is helping me to gain it back.”

“Your cousin?”

“Yeah. I’m guessing you met her downstairs.

“Sure did.” 

“Was she in Mama Bear mode?”

“I’m sure she woulda clawed my head off if she had the opportunity.”

“Yep..that’s Bethie~” 

Peter gazed deeply into Vinnie’s eyes and stroked his cheek. “I’m glad you got somebody takin’ good care of you. Might be a bit thinner, sure but..y’got color. Life. You look happy. I don’t wanna ruin it for ya..” Vinnie pulled him down for another kiss. “You won’t. I want you here with me. We can start over..put the past behind us. Help each other get better. Wouldn’t you like that?” He felt Peter smile against his lips. “There’s nothin’ I want more~”

“Then please..love me the way you did when we met~” They kissed again as Peter unbuttoned his vest and shirt. 

“No, Baby Doll..I’m gonna love you the way you _deserve_ to be loved.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written especially for Vinnie~ Happy birthday to our favorite Golden Warrior! <3 Wanna talk KISS? Come visit me on tumblr at cosmicrealmofkissteria!


End file.
